Joyeux Anniversaire Roronoa !
by AliceLaw
Summary: "Mon anniversaire? Bah, ce n'est rien d'important!" "Tu plaisantes? C'est ta date de naissance!" "Et alors?" "Si tu n'étais pas là Zoro, je me sentirais bien seule." ZoroxOC Schoolfic'


Bien le bonjour! Je vous présente mon nouveau one-shot en l'honneur de notre cher Roronoa Zoro! :) C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup (fangirl en force~), alors je ne pouvais tout de même pas oublier son anniversaire ;)

Pour informations, cette histoire se passe dans notre monde, c'est-à-dire que les héros de One Piece vont en cours. Héhé j'aime bien les school-fics... Il s'agit d'un ZoroxOC, qui s'appel Edwige. Elle apparaîtra dans ma futur fanfiction (que je suis en train d'écrire), cet OS me permet de faire une petit promo, on va dire.

Sur ce, disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda, mais Ediwge © AliceLaw (me!)

Enjoy! :) Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3

* * *

_**Joyeux anniversaire, Roronoa **__**!**_

_Bidip – Bidip – Bidip – _CLAC.

Déjà le matin… Pourquoi diable devait il donc se lever aussi tôt ? Ah oui, le lycée. Une nouvelle journée banale et ordinaire s'annonce…

A contre cœur il se leva, et d'un pas lourd se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude couler et s'abattre sur lui, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes il sortit de la salle de bain noyée dans la buée, pris son uniforme qui trainait par terre et s'habilla. Il n'oublia pas en passant devant le miroir de mettre ses trois boucles d'oreilles; une fois prêt il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux verts.

« 17 ans aujourd'hui, Zoro… »

Après s'être pris une tranche de pain, il sortit de son petit appartement et partit en direction du lycée, trajet rapide mais ennuyeux, qu'il prenait tous les jours depuis bientôt deux ans. Il doit traverser le parc, longer les hauts murs du temple, puis emprunter quelques ruelles isolées avant de tomber sur la route principale, qui le menait tout droit au lycée Gol D. Roger. C'était un simple établissement de Tokyo, d'un niveau moyen, tout a fait ordinaire. Zoro traversa les portes de l'école, changea de chaussures et se dirigea vers sa classe, la 2-B. C'était une classe plutôt bruyante, mais l'ambiance y était sympa. Et puis il y avait-

« Bon anniv' Zoro ! »

Heh, Luffy. Toujours aussi énergique.

« Merci Luffy. »

« Shihihi ! Tu pensais que j'allais oublier, hein ? »

« Honnêtement ça m'est égal. C'est n'est qu'une date, rien d'important. Mais j'avoue que là, tu m'impressionnes ! »

Luffy se contenta de sourire comme il en a l'habitude. Quel gamin insouciant, celui là.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à leur classe, d'où les bavardages s'entendaient depuis l'autre bout du couloir. A l'intérieur, c'était le bordel, comme d'habitude. Par exemple, Ussop était debout sur une table en train de danser la macarena, soutenu par une bande de gars de la classe; cet idiot de Sanji flirtait et tourbillonnait autour de toute la gente féminine; Bonney mangeait ses quatre bentos matinaux à côté de Perona, qui confectionnait quelques poupées vodous tout en marmonnant ses habituelles plaintes; enfin Kaku et Tashigi s'entrainait au sabre dans le fond. Et bien sur, ils étaient tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. La 2-B dans toute sa splendeur.

Tandis que Luffy partit rejoindre Ussop dans son délire, Zoro lui alla à sa place, c'est-à-dire celle à côté de la _sienne_. Il s'installa tranquillement à sa table, où vînt le voir Nami.

« Joyeux anniversaire » lui dit-elle simplement.

« Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant de ma date d'anniversaire ? »

« C'est Edwige qui me l'a dit. Elle ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder, elle passait voir Law en 3-A. »

Cela fit sourire Zoro. '_Edwige lui a dit… ' _C'est alors que Sanji se précipita vers la rousse, lui faisant son habituel baratin niai et fleur bleu.

« Bonjour Nami chérii~ie ! Tu es toujours aussi ravissante ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? J'espère que- »

« Tais toi, idiot. Tu me fatigues. »

« Hein ?! Un problème tête de cactus ? »

« Ouais, tu me saoul avec tes conneries dès le matin ! »

« Répète un peu abruti ?! »

« Les gars, vous avez pas bientôt fini ? »

Tous se retournèrent et virent Edwige, l'air agacée, une main sur la hanche. Ses longs cheveux blond-blanc ondulaient jusque dans son dos, et ses yeux bleu nuit regardèrent tour à tour Zoro et Sanji. Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt pour saluer la petite française.

« Bonjour Edwige ado~orée ! Tu es resplendissante ! Désolé, mais cet idiot de marimo me cassait les pieds ! »

« Parle pour toi. » Grommela Zoro.

Edwige se contenta de soupirer devant leur comportement enfantin et plus qu'habituel, maintenant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Zoro, se pencha un peu vers lui et, tout en plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Bon anniversaire, Zoro. »

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sourit. Venant d'elle, une simple phrase suffisait pour le rendre heureux; pas besoin d'un long discours, son regard, ses gestes lui transmettaient toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Pourquoi utiliser des mots si le corps exprimait déjà toutes les pensées ?

Zoro lui murmura un 'merci' et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. Edwige en rougie légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Nami et Sanji, dont les réactions furent différentes : Nami sourie devant cette scène adorable, Sanji s'énerva devant cet horrible spectacle. Heureusement Ussop arriva à temps pour que Sanji n'étrangle pas Zoro.

« Bon anniversaire Zoro ! »_  
_

« Merci Ussop »

« Mais de rien ! Moi, le grand Ussop, n'oublierait jamais l'anniversaire d'un ses des chers et fidèles amis, qui sont toujours à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles tout comme dans les moments- »

« Abrège » Soupira Nami.

« Oui, donc ! 'Faut fêter ça tout de même ! Si on allait- »

« KARAOKEEEEE ! »

_(« Luffy me coupe pas la parole ! »_

_« Shihihihi !»)_

Aussitôt les yeux d'Edwige s'illuminèrent, comme quand on annonce à un enfant qu'il va pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Un karaoké ? Elle n'en avait encore jamais fait ! C'était après tout quelques chose peu courant en France. Ce serait si amusant d'y aller tous ensemble ! Pour l'anniversaire de Zoro ce serait génial !

« J'accepte ! » Dit elle en levant le bras, les yeux toujours aussi étincelants.

« Ouaaais ! Tous au karaoké ! » Supporta Luffy.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée. Ce serait sympa. » Approuva Nami.

Forcément Sanji accepta la proposition aussitôt, disant qu'il suivrait sa 'Nami chérie' et son 'Edwige adorée' jusqu'au bout du monde. Devant cet enthousiasme général Zoro ne pu dire que oui, non pas que cela le dérangeait, au contraire. Il était toujours partant pour faire une sortie avec cette bande là. Ussop, Luffy et Edwige se firent une petite danse de la joie pour célébrer l'évènement, mais ils furent interrompus par leur professeur principal qui entrait dans la salle de classe : Mr Donquixote, un type de trois mètre de haut au sens littérale du terme, un poil fou et pervers. Ce professeur convenait décidément bien à cette classe. En le voyant, tout le monde se dépêcha de retourner à sa place. C'est qu'il était effrayant ce prof'…

* * *

_DING-DONG. DING-DONG._

La sonnerie sonna la fin des cours, et tous rangèrent leurs affaires. Luffy et Ussop furent les premiers à sortir de la classe, plus qu'excités d'aller enfin au karaoké. Ils n'oublièrent cependant pas de passer prendre Chopper dans sa classe, la 1-A. L'adorable premier année faisait partie de leur groupe, alors naturellement qu'il les accompagnait après les cours. Une fois que toute la petite bande fut réunie, ils se dirigèrent vers le karaoké. Edwige et Zoro étaient à l'arrière du groupe et se tenaient la main. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien venir gâcher cet après-midi ?

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Luffy qui décide de chanter _Maximum the Hormone*_, peut être. Il faut dire que le gamin n'avait pas DU TOUT la voix pour chanter du métal et punk hardcore.

« AAAH ! LUFFY ! ARRETE, C'EST TROP HORRIBLE ! »

« Mooou vous êtes pas drôles … !»

Ussop lui arracha aussitôt le micro des mains et décida que c'était son tour :

« Bien, au tour de Ussop-sama de vous montrer ses incroyables talents musicaux ! Ahem…

_Arittakeno yume woooo kaki atsumeeee !_

_Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no saaaa !_

_ ONE PIECE ! _

… _»_

« Hahaha ! Le karaoké est vraiment chouette~ » Dit une Edwige aux anges. Depuis un moment maintenant ils étaient là, à chanter et s'amuser, à délirer et faire les idiots. Avec ces gens là, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose : rigolades et conneries sont mots d'ordres !

« Dommage que les autres ne pouvaient pas venir… » Continua t-elle.

« Robin devait réviser pour son examen d'histoire, Franky est actuellement toujours aux Etats-Unis et Brook était invité quelque part.» Expliqua Nami.

« Profitons de notre jeunesse, les vieux sont toujours occupés ! » Se moqua Sanji.

« Ouais, bah n'en profite pas pour faire trop de conneries. »

« Aye, Nami chérii~ie ! »

Edwige observa discrètement Zoro du coin de l'œil. Il était en train de boire la boisson qu'il avait commandée, qu'il failli d'ailleurs recracher à cause d'un fou rire. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, au plus grand plaisir d'Edwige. C'était pour son anniversaire qu'ils étaient là, après tout ! Maintenant, quand allait elle lui offrir son cadeau ? Devant tout le monde ? Hors de question, elle serait trop mal à l'aise. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moment pour- Ses réflexions furent cependant interrompues par un micro planté sous son nez. Chopper la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« A ton tour, Edwige ! »

« Mais… j-je ne connais aucune chanson japonaise… Et puis… »

« C'est pas grave ! Il y en a en anglais ! S'il te plaît...? »

Etant incapable de résister d'avantage à cette masse de pure kawaï ambulante, la petite française accepta. Nerveuse, elle monta sur la scène et sélectionna une chanson. Elle sentit les regards pesés sur elle et rougie. Elle n'osa même pas les regarder, encore moins Zoro, sachant que si elle le faisait elle serait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. La musique démarra, ses paumes moites serrèrent plus fort le micro, et elle commença à chanter…

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

…

« Edwige adorée~ Quelle belle voix~ »

« Merci Sanji » Répondit elle, toujours aussi embarrassée.

Elle retourna directement s'asseoir, non sans avoir remercier les autres pour leurs gentils commentaires… C'était décidément très embarrassant, mais vraiment amusant ! La jeune fille sentit alors une main sur son épaule, et vit Zoro qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle lui sourit en retour. Cette main sur son épaule, c'était sa manière à lui de la rassurer. C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui : il l'a comprenait toujours, elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de s'exprimer. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs été d'une grande aide, lors de son arrivée à Tokyo. Ah, ce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé son samouraï… Oh c'est vrai, le cadeau !

Edwige entraîna Zoro hors de la pièce, dans le couloir, afin qu'ils puissent être seuls tous les deux. Quand le jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et pourquoi ils s'étaient mis dans cet endroit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Zoro n'était pas le genre à se faire de mauvaise idées, mais comme même… Enfin, secouant sa tête, Edwige se ressaisit. Elle mis la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet, joliment emballé dans du papier bleu, avec un ruban argenté. Se rapprochant un peu de Zoro elle lui tandis timidement l'objet, du rose se dessinant clairement sur ses pommettes.

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, marimo. »

Surpris, il prit le petit paquet dans ses mains, ne faisant pas attention au surnom; employé dans sa bouche ce nom prenait un tournant bien plus affectif qu'avec l'autre blond. Zoro ouvrit avec précaution le petit cadeau, ne souhaitant pas abimer le bel emballage, et y découvrit une boite, qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet de corde noire, sur lequel se trouvait trois perles de la même taille : deux couleur bleu océan et une blanche entre les deux autres. Le bijou était très simple mais très élégant. Il plu énormément à Zoro, qui le mis aussitôt à son poignet. Il l'admira quelques secondes avant de prendre Edwige dans ses bras.

« Il est magnifique, merci. J'en prendrais soin. »

« Tant mieux qu'il te plaise. » Répondit elle, souriante, visiblement rassurée. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Je t'aime… » Fit elle doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Lui murmura t-il en retour.

Il prit alors le visage de la jeune fille d'une main, caressant ses pommettes rondes de son pouce. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, échangeant milles tendresse d'un regard. Puis lentement ils séparèrent les derniers espaces les séparant, faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser amoureux. Les yeux fermés, l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient seuls au monde, isolés dans ce long et tendre baiser. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, si ce n'est le bruit du rire de Luffy qui les fit redescendre sur Terre.

Ils se tournèrent, interrompant leur moment d'affection, et virent toute la petite bande qui les observait avec leurs têtes hors de la salle. Luffy rigolait, pendant que Ussop et Chopper souriaient, amusés, Nami avait un regard plein de sous-entendus et Sanji…boudait. Edwige, les joues roses, se contenta de leur tirer la langue, ce qui fit rire son petit ami de Roronoa. Luffy vint alors tirer Edwige par le bras, séparant les deux tourtereaux, et l'entraîna avec lui sur la scène. Ussop et Chopper vinrent tout de suite les rejoindre.

« Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de _Oppa Gangnam Style _! »

Ils finirent la soirée par des éclats de rire. Voir ces quatre là danser sur cette chanson, c'est tout de même épic ! Entre Luffy qui chante faux, Ussop qui ne sait pas danser sans frapper quelqu'un, Edwige qui n'arrive pas à danser tellement elle rit et Chopper qui nous fait du yogourt, je vous dis pas l'équipe de boulets qu'on obtient ! Nami, Sanji et Zoro étaient morts de rire !

« Pas si banale que ça, finalement, cette journée » Se dit Zoro.

« _**BON ANNIVERSAIRE ZORO !**_ »

* * *

*_Maximum the Hormone_ est un groupe métal/punk hardcore japonais, qui est connu pour avoir fait les openings de Death Note.

La première chanson est _We Are!_ (1er opening de One Piece), la deuxième est _Part of me _de Katy Perry. Elle ne m'appartiennent pas.


End file.
